I’m not him
by Genie101
Summary: This is my entry to akiza copperfield’s challange. Warning there are mentions of rape in this story. So please do be conscious of this. If it makes you uncomfortable, i understand and you can skip this story. Otherwise , i hope you enjoy. *completed story*


Dave practically ran to the restroom. This wasn't happening! This was NOT happening. He was just seeing things, yeah seeing things. He was only seeing things and he must have hit his head this morning. There was no way Balthazar was here. He's not real! He's just an old figment of his ten year old selfs imagination.

Dave flopped the faucet on splashing water onto his face. "You think you're asleep don't you." Dave Heard stiffening some.

"So you're him? The prime Merlinian? You don't exactly look like much if you ask me." Drake says arms folded over. He's right behind Dave making the younger male feel uneasy. It doesn't help Drake wasn't there one second and seemed to appear the next.

"I never asked to be! I never asked for any of this! I just want a normal life. Is that too much to ask?" Dave asks Drake with a glare. The older man snickers at him. So the young one doesn't want his "gift"? Drake began to laugh loudly now, full on irritating Dave.

"You think, you of all people have a dam choice, in who you are? Oh Dave. Davey. Davey. Davey. That ring chose you. Why, it's beyond me, and there's nothing that you can do about it love." Drake said smiling at the half pout and half glare that Dave shot him.

"Enough you moron go watch the door." The duo hear. Drake makes a face and does as he is told.

He doesn't miss the look in his master's eyes. It's not directed at him, but at Dave. It's not the look of pure love , but of lust. Dave tenses as Harvoth gets closer to him. He attempts to run, but Horvath already has him snapped back to the wall behind them. He doesn't say a word to Dave, he only looks him up and down. Eyes lingering on areas they shouldn't be. Dave hates the look. It makes him feel like, he's being undressed with those dam eyes. So much for all of this being a dream.

Dave feel a hand under his chin forcing, his head up at an odd painfilled angel. "You look just like him. Right down to those eyes."

Dave pulls his face from Horvath giving the man a rather confused look, making him smirk some. "Oh he hasn't told you? I'm not all that surprised."

"What are you talking about?" Dave asks all the more confused. Horvath snickers some more, gently touching Dave's cheek. He moves even closser to the younger male, as though that were even possible.

"Why sweetheart, I do believe you put your faith in the wrong man." Horvath says, his nose now touching Dave's. Dave just stand there unsure of what to think at first.

He then shakes his head to clear it. "What are you doing?" He asks fearfully, feeling a hand a bit too low on his back. He struggles against Horvath making the man chuckle. Dave has tears going down his cheeks down right terrfied.

This doesn't feel right to Dave. It just feels oh so dam wrong.

"Come now sweetheart, no need to cry. I, promise to be gentle. Well as gentle as I can be." Horvath says not making Dave feel any better about the situation.

Dave panics as the hand moves, making him cry more so. "Don't do this. Please. I don't...I don't want this." Dave says shutting his eyes.

He figures it won't be as bad, if he can't see it. Even though can still feel it.

"Just give in. We both know no power in this earth can stop me." Horvath says going to kiss Dave only to get rudely interrupted by someone clearing their throat. There in the door stands Balthazar.

He looks anything but happy as he has Darke levitating beside him in what looks like a choke hold. The guy's lips are turning a blue from the lack of oxygen. Balthazar isn't angry at Drake per say, more like irritated he just let Horvath touch Dave in this way. "Want your lackey back, Horvath?" Balthazar hissed rhwkunf the man into the wall next to Horvath and Dave.

The shock of the situation wears off and Dave rushes behind Balthazar. He's never been more happy to see the man, even if he thought he was a hallucination of sorts.

Balthazar can feel Dave shaking behind him. Oh he'd kill Horvath for this.

Dave doesn't even say a word to Balthazar. He just stands there shaking.

"What are you doing here Dave?" Balthazar asks looking at Dave from behind his shoulder. Dave doesn't respond at all. His gaze is fixated on Horvath. There's a pure agonizing fear in his eyes, a look Balthazar catches. He can feel a sudden rage worse than the one now bubble up inside of him.

Balthazar just snaps grabbing Horvath by the neck and slams his head into the mirror. The mirror shatters and there's some blood, but that doesn't stop Balthazar. Horvath can't even seem to knock him back given his head was now pounding and his vission was horrible for lack of a better word. "Balthazar, lets just get out of here. Please. I just want to get back to the lab."

Balthazar glares at Horvath before dropping the man. "Touch him again, and no one will ever find all the pieces to your pathetic body." Balthazar whispers into the man's ear getting up. He turns to Dave helping the young male out of the room, he glances back and winces some.

Horvath has a gash on the back of his head, with glass sticking out of it. It almost makes Dave want to puke at the sight. He'd never seen Balthazar so angry begire and for a brief stupid moment Dave fears he might do the same to him.

Balthazar keeps an eye on Dave making sure he's still next to the older manA sense of regret is starting form in him, he should have just told Dave the truth, all of it. But instead he had foolishly hoped that for once in his life Horvath wouldn't just take things that weren't his to take. Dave sighs softly rushing across the street along side Balthazar. The man looks at him almost sadly. The boy is quiet. Too quiet and Balthazar hates the dam silence.

No sooner than they get to the lab , Dave collapses. "Who was he even talking about Balthazar? He said I look just like him. What did he mean?" Dave asks softly. He's tugging at his hair some, a nervous habit he wishes he'd break.

"Victor. You...you look just like victor." Balthazar says helping Dave off of the floor.

"Who, I don't know any victors."

Balthazar chuckles softly petting Dave's hair so he stops tugging at it. "No Dave. You're a reincarnation of him. In a past life you were Merlin's son."

"What?" Dave asks rubbing at his eyes some. Balthazar nods looking the boy over for any marks. He sees a bruise under his chin and a mark on his neck. Balthazar mutters a quick spell to help heal those marks completely, for once great full he had paid attention during those healing classes.

"He was a past lover of mine. Balthazar and Victor forever is what we use to say. Old Horvath never liked the idea of us being together. He tried about everything to make Victor his. Nothing ever did work."

Dave just stares at him blankly. First he's the prime Merlinian and now this. He feels a hand on him gently suddenly.

"Dave, are you Alright?" Dave Hears looking at Balthazar. But it's not him, it doesn't look like him. It looks like, no! No! No! He's back at the school. Horvath is back at the school.

The hands feel the same on him as does the mouth. "No. Stop!" Dave yells shoving the man before him off of him.

His vission clears and yes it's indeed Balthazar. "You okay Victor , Love?" Balthazar says not releasing his slip in tongue until , Dave glares at him. The very use of the name makes Dave see red. How dare they. They didn't seem him as Dave. They only saw him as victor. Balthazar curses softly getting up and goes to gently touch Dave's shoulder, only to have his hand slapped away.

"Get out. I want you gone, Balthazar and that the dam ring. I want nothing to do with you, just go." Dave says taking the ring off and throwing it at Balthazar. The man just looks at Dave in slight shock.

"Dave, please it was a slip of tongue." Balthazar says mankind Dave glare at him harder. He gets up and forcably shoves Balthazar out the door.

Balthazar shakes his head some, heading up to the roof. His mind wonders some looking at all of the birds on the roof making him, then it gets snapped back to reality. There's Drake heading straight towards the building. Where ever Drake goes, Horvath is not far behind him.

Drake has no time to respond as a hand grabs him and pulls him to one pissed sorcerours body. "You have a LOT of nerve, showing your face hear Drake." Balthazar seethes out, glaring at a very much struggling Drake. He raises his hands in mock surrender making Balthazar look at him skeptically before dropping the man.

"Horvath, he's on his way. He wants Dave. I tried to stop him, believe me, but I'm powerless against him." Drake says his head down in slight shame. Balthazar sighs for once feeling sorry for the young morganeon. He shakes his head some and takes off running.

He hopes he gets there before anything happens.

Dave yawns some, drying off and wraps a towel tightly around his waist. He thought a shower would help him, but it didn't. He stops moving, hearing footsteps behind him. "I told you to get out Baltha..." Dave gets out before his voice catches in his throat.

"Hello again sweatheart." Horvath says snapping vines around Dave, before the man has a chance to consider running. The younger man winces some, feeling a hand under his towel. The hand moves and doesn't stop. It's so wrong. Dave's eyes are watering , because it's both embarrassing and it hurts. Horvath just smirks at the boy's reactions.

The pain grows and Dave lets his mind wonder. He hates the the hands on him and the mouth and then some. The next thing Dave knows, Horvath is smiling, like the cat who caught the cannery. He zips himself back up looking at Dave. The boy is still pinned back to the wall, unable to move.

Just as Horvath is about to touch Dave's cheek, he's knocked to the other side of the wall. Dave looks over seeing Balthazar and his face just drops. Tears prick at his eyes and fall down his cheeks.

"Go on Balthazar. Have my sloppy seconds." Horvath says walking out with a slight limp. Balthazar has a mind to go after him, but knows Dave needs him right now. He helps Dave from the wall and the gasps in slight shock as Dave's arms lock around him. He is bawling his eyes out clinging to the older man.

"It's okay Dave. It's okay love." Balthazar says kissing the top of Dave's head and then rubbing his back gently.

"Did you...did you just call me love, Balthazar?" Dave asks looking up at him sadly. There's a hint of a soft blush forming on his cheeks.

"I believe I did. I do love you , you know." Balthazar says making Dave look at him skeptically.

"And who am I?"

"Dave. You're Dave. My love." Balthazar says smiling down at him. Dave hugs him even tighter now making the older man chuckle. For once the kiss Dave gets, is very much welcomed. It doesn't feel wrong like before and oddly being here made him feel safer than he had ever felt before.

"I still feel him. Make me forget." Dave pleads with Balthazar who smirks some.

"My pleasure." He says simply lifting Dave up and carrying him to the bedroom. For once the touches are nice feeling and they oddly feel right to Dave. Balthazar knows what he is doing, and that makes Dave rather greatful.

At the end of the night Dave is curled up against Balthazar. He's never felt more safe and protected in all of his life. On his ring being the ring of a silver dragon, where it belongs.


End file.
